Give It All You Got
by Fairy Princess Moon
Summary: In the Heart of Magix there is a school for the creative and performing arts, where the best of the best come to prove their talent and that they're the next big thing. They're all playing the fame game and will do whatever it takes to win. (Rewritten)
1. Chapter 1

It was the first day of classes at MCPA. Riven a new junior to the school caught up with his friend, Timmy at the front of the school.

"Yo Timister what's up?" Riven said approaching the orange headed boy. "Nothing much, just about finished on updating my PDA." Timmy said. "So how has your first day at MCPA been?" Timmy asked "Well I don't know, especially if the first day doesn't start until 30 minutes from now." Riven said looking at his watch. "Right, sorry about telling you the wrong time." Timmy said getting a little nervous at the way Riven was looking at him now.

"I just wanted you to know where everything was before school started so you wont get lost." He finished. "Does it look like I would get lost?" Riven said looking at the school. "No but still… let me show you around." Timmy said guiding Riven inside.

They walked around the school, Timmy showing Riven the way they stopped at the Cafeteria, Auditorium, and Lab Rooms.

They stopped when the heard a loud beat pounding through the hallway, curious to know who was at school this early, they followed it to one of the dance rooms and looked though the glass window of the door.

What Riven saw mesmerized him; it was a girl dancing. Her hair was let down to her waist, long, dark blue. The way she moved hypnotized him. "Who is she?" Riven asked Timmy. "That's Musa…" Timmy said more but Riven tuned out after he heard her name. He watch her do a variation of turns and tricks. "…She possibly the best dancer here." Timmy finished. "She just might be." Riven said still looking at her.

Musa was in the zone. She focused on herself in the mirror, watching the way her body moved to the music. She was the star dancer and singer at school. She was the Prima Ballerina and the Hip-Hop Queen. She had a voice like no other and the drive to get her to the top. "You know she sings too." Timmy said to the slightly distracted Riven. "Really is she any good?" Riven asked not believing someone could be so talented.

"Yeah maybe one day you'll get her to sing for you." Timmy joked. "Yeah maybe I will." Riven said very distracted by Musa.

"Ok man, stop gawking at her you'll fog up the window." Brandon said walking up to Timmy and Riven. "Hey Bandon what's up." Timmy said casually as the music pounded in the background.

"Nothing much, so what are you guys doing except watching Musa." Brandon not having to even look in the dance studio to know it was Musa. Only Musa was crazy enough to wake up and be in a dance studio an hour before school started. That and the fact that Riven hadn't even bother to turn around; Musa had that effect on lots guys

"Just showing Riven around." Timmy said. "So why are you here?" he asked.

"Early cheerleading practice." Brandon said coolly. "You're on the cheerleading team?" Riven said finally looking away from Musa and to Brandon confused and concerned. He hadn't gone to school with his friends for almost a year and now he was hearing that Brandon was a cheerleader.

"I never said I was on the team… I just like to watch." Brandon said smirking Riven smirked back at Brandon. This was the Brandon he had known, Brandon the slight perv not Brandon the cheerleader. "So you're gonna have to tell me use the lucky girl you're crushing on." Riven said to his brunette friend.

Before Brandon could reply the music that was pounding so very hard throughout the hall had stopped. It took awhile for the guys to figure out what had happed. Riven who was leaning on the door stumbled back a bit when Musa opened it and walked out of the dance studio.

"Hey Muse." Brandon said to her giving her a brotherly hug. "Hey Brandon. Why are you here so early?" She asked looking up at him. Brandon just smiled sheepishly. "Cheerleading practice?" She said looking at Timmy, he just nodded. Musa chuckled.

"Timmy." Musa said hugging the young genius. "Why are you here so early?" She asked as she let go of Timmy. "Oh just showing my friend around." Timmy said motioning to Riven who was looking down. "Hey, I'm Musa." She said stepping in front of Riven.

"Riven." He said not bothering to look up at her. He would be too embarrassed if she found out he'd been watching her.

When he realized she wasn't going anywhere he looked up. He was met with the most beautiful azure eyes he had ever seen. He felt his heart stop and then race frantically. Musa felt her stomach do a thousand flips when he looked up and met her gaze. His gaze was strong and almost overpowering the way his violet eyes seemed to just look through Musa.

Saving herself from any more embarrassment as she felt her face heat up in a blush, Musa smiled and said "It was nice meeting you but I gotta go, bye you guys." She excused herself as she walked to the stairs to go to her next class.

"So you like her." Brandon said grinning mischievously as soon as he was sure Musa was out of earshot. "What, who said I did?" Riven asked defensively. "Oh come on anyone with eyes could see you do." Timmy said "You spent the last 5 minutes staring at her form a window.

"I do not like her, besides you're the one who made me stop here; you're the one who was giving me the tour." Riven said through his teeth giving Brandon and Timmy death glares. "Fine if you say so." Brandon said as they walked away to cheerleading practice.


	2. Chapter 2

The first bell hadn't rang yet but Riven was now in math class sitting in the back row with his feet up on another chair. He wasn't paying any attention to anything until the door opened and in walked Musa. She walked to the second row and the to the last corner and sat down. Riven wanted to sit next to Musa but she might find him moving closer to her weird.

Class had started and the teacher had given them a work sheet to work on. Musa was silently banging her head against the desk. "Are you ok?" A brunette girl said to Musa. "I'm fine." She replied. "Really 'cause you don't look that way, with you banging your head like that." The chocolate skinned girl said. Musa might have been very talented but math was definitely not one of her talents.

"Yeah I am, it's just my friend use to help me with my math; stupid Tecna, she just had to take advanced trigonometry. She just couldn't stay in a junior class she just had to take a college course." Musa said shaking her head. "She's the one who helped me in math." She finished. "Well I'm not as good as this Tecna girl but I could help you with math." The girl said. "Really, thanks, I'm Musa by the way." Musa said. "I'm Layla, dance major." Layla said.

"You're new here right?" Musa asked realizing she didn't know her. "Yeah is it that obvious?" Layla asked getting a little nervous; she didn't want to be the odd one out. "No, it's just that I know all the dance majors, I had dance classes with everyone." Musa said giggling at how nervous Layla was.

"Hey can I see you schedule?" Musa asked. Layla pulled out a white piece of paper and placed it on the table. Musa took out he's and began to compare it with Layla's. "Hey we have lunch and dance class together." Musa smiled.

Layla was excited to make new friends on the first day of school since she was new to the school and didn't have many friends back home.

In the back of the class Riven was paying more attention to Musa then he was to the math problems and that didn't go unnoticed by Brandon. "Dude if you keep staring at her, she's gonna think your weird." Brandon said but it didn't phase Riven. Brandon decided to mess with Riven's mind since he wasn't paying attention to him.

"Hey I heard that Musa found out that you like her and she wants to go out on a date next Friday with you." Brandon said looking for a response but he didn't get one. Brandon did the only thing he could think of even though he knew he might die from what he was about to do. Brandon took a deep breath and then smacked Riven in the back of the head. He ducked for cover but when he realized nothing happened he looked at Riven.

Riven didn't seem mad or angry, he just seemed confused. Riven looked at Brandon and said. "Did you say something?" Brandon thanked what ever had just saved him from Riven's wrath. "Uh…. Yeah the bell's about to ring." Brandon said packing his back pack and got up as the bell rang.

It was time for everyone to go to their subject major so for Musa and her new found friend Layla it was off to dance. Since it was Tuesday they were going to have ballet class first then Hip Hop. After getting ready for dance Musa and Layla walked into the dance studio. It was just like any other dance studio in the school. It had mirrors, bars, and filled with dancers. The girls wore leotards and pink tights with pink ballet shoes. There were no guys in the class just girls. The girls sat down and began to stretch all of the girls had their hair tied into a neat bun, even Musa and Layla. The teacher soon walked into the class room and all the students stood up acknowledging her presence. She had blonde hair tied into a bun like her students. She was about 5 foot 5 inches in a black leotard, black skirt, pink tights, ballet shoes, and a cane.

It was clear that she didn't need the cane, she walk just fine without it. It was rumored that she only carried it to probe at her students like those old fashion ballet teachers, the ones who use to hit their students when they got a step wrong. "My name is Ms. James and I'll be your ballet teacher for the rest of the year." She spoke with a New York accent. She began class with what seemed to be a hard dance routine to most, but to Musa this was a piece of cake. Ms. James signaled for the pianist to begin again. The music began again and the dancers began to dance. The routine was made up of various turns and jumps from the jetés to pirouettes to developpés and most of the dancers were fumbling around.

Ms. James shook her head as the bell rang and that meant ballet class was over for today. Most of the dancers got their stuff ready and left to their other subject but not for Musa and Layla they were taking Hip Hop unlike the other dancers.

Musa and Layla quickly rushed to the locker room and changed form leotards, tights, and ballet slippers to leotards, shorts and sneakers.

Layla went to get a drink of water before the Hip Hop teacher came. Layla came back looking more refreshed then before to find Musa stretching out her muscles on one of the ballet bars.

"Wow Ms. James is tough isn't she?" Layla asked as she sat down next to Musa. "I guess so." Musa said looking at the now confused Layla. "Wait, are you saying she's easy?" Layla asked not believing what Musa had just said. "I never said that, it's just that she's not as tough as I thought she would be." Musa said putting her foot on the top bar, then reaching over to touch her toes, stretching out her hamstring.

"You don't think she's just the slightest bit intimidating?" Layla asked out of curiosity. "No, she's not. It's the cane that's intimidating." Musa joked. Layla laughed but soon stopped as the door opened.

Everyone looked to the door to see not the teacher but a student, Jarred.

Jarred was one of the new kids which made him the talk of the summer. It was said that he got accepted into the school for Hip Hop dance, but he was also suppose to be an amazing football player. Jarred eyed the girls and stopped at a particular girl, Musa. Musa could see he was looking at her through of the mirror in front of her. She looked up and met Jarred's gaze through the mirror. He looked down at he butt then back up at her, and then winked. Musa feeling flushed and a little self conscious, gracefully put her leg down and continued to talk to her ebony friend. Everyone turned to look at the girl Jarred was silently hitting on. Not only were the girls jealous of Musa for her musical and dance ability now they were even more envious of her because she was the object of every guys attention and now Jarred was into her.

The teacher came into the class and the students stood up. She was the same height as Ms. James but she had fiery red hair let down loose in a way no dance student would dare to do in class. She wore a red leotard with a black skirt, black tights and black sneakers. She too had a cane. She wasted no time with introductions. She just put a C.D. in the stereo system and began a dance routine. "You better not just stand there. You better memorize this dance." She said dancing to the music. The dancers studied her moves. She stopped and gestured for the students to repeat the routine as she restarted the song. She tapped the cane on the floor to the beat hard. "My name's Ms. Carmen and I'll be your Hip Hop teacher." she said eyeing the students. The dancers just repeated the same dance routine over and over until the bell rang.

The students grabbed their stuff and rushed out of the dance studio in fear of Ms. Carmen making them do that dance again except, Jarred you could tell on by the look of his face when he walked out of the studio; he was not being challenged at all.

Musa had to admit that Ms. Carmen was more intimidating then Ms. James had been.

Layla was dressed and ready to leave. "Hey Musa are you going to lunch or are you gonna stay in your dance clothes?" Layla asked when she didn't see Musa make any effort to change. "Um not just yet, you go on with out me." Musa said. "Ok then." Layla said then she walked out of the dance studio.

Musa went to her bag and pulled put a C.D. and put it into the stereo. She danced to the sound of the music. The music was different from what she was playing earlier that day. She was playing classic music, the kind you could dance ballet to, Musa looked at herself in the mirror long and hard blocking out everything but the music as she got in the zone and started dancing.

Jarred had forgot his bag back at the studio. He walked back to the studio and opened the door quietly when he saw Musa dancing. She was doing ballet. She was so graceful and so delicate while she danced. Her eyes would close every now and then concentrating. She was focused but a different focus then when she was dancing in Ms. Carmen's class. He was so intrigued by Musa he failed to realize that she was looking at him though the mirror but she closed her eyes again.

"Are you going to come in or watch me from far?" He heard Musa ask. He stood silent watching her complete her triple pirouette. She opened her eyes as she finished her turns facing Jarred. "I was talking to you." Musa said walking towards Jarred. "I um.." Jarred began to say "forgot your book bag?" Musa said pointing to the bag.

Jarred smiled "yeah." He walked about half way to his bag and then said "Does anyone here do Hip Hop?"

Musa looked at him questionably. "Yeah everyone in our Hip Hop class." She said narrowing her eyes. What was he getting at?

"No I mean for real not that stuff Ms. Carmen teaches." Jarred said. Musa smirked at his conceitedness and said "Yeah I do."

"Really 'cause you seem to be really good at what Ms. Carmen calls Hip Hop." Jarred said teasingly.

"Well I am good at a lot of things." Musa said circling Jarred. "Well ballet is easy." Jarred said arrogantly. Musa was shocked at first but then laughed.

"If ballet was so easy they'd call it football." Musa said earning a quick chuckle from the handsome young man.

"I bet I could do what you were just doing." Jarred said eyeing Musa who was still in her leotard and shorts. He had to admit she definitely had an amazing body.

"That sound's like a challenge to me." Musa said.

"You know what I think it is." Jarred said to Musa. "Huh, she's feisty" Jarred thought to himself awaiting Musa's answer.

"Well I'm gonna have to take a rain check for right now; I gotta bounce." Musa said as she side stepped Jarred and put her bag over her shoulder and headed for the door.

"So I'll see you around Jarred." she said "Wait, but I don't know your name." Jarred said looking at the direction Musa was headed to. "It's Musa." She said shortly as she left and closed the door behind her. Jarred stayed in the dance studio for moment thinking about Musa and his first hours at MCPA, he knew he was surely going to like it there if he got to see more of Musa.

While Musa and Layla were in dance class Riven and Helia were in art class.

Riven was sitting with one of his good friends, Helia. Helia was more of a soft spoken type of guy that was into more of the classic arts unlike Riven who could draw very well but, was into the more modern style of graffiti.

"So what's new Helia?" Riven said waiting for the teacher to show up for class. "Oh nothing much." Helia replied. "So what's up with you other than crushing on my cousin.?" Helia half asked. (Yeah I decided to make Musa and Helia related because I think they look alike and they both share a passion for the arts.)

"I don't know what you're talking about. I'm not crushing on anyone." Riven said putting his hands behind his head closing his eyes. "That's not what Brandon told me." Helia said as he propped up his easel. "You're going to believe him the guy who goes to school early just to see cheerleaders?" Riven answered back. Helia didn't respond so Riven continued and then realized what Helia had just said.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, did you say that hot dancer chick is your cousin?" Helia looked at Riven and slightly shook his head. "If the 'hot dancer chick' you're talking about is Musa, the yes she is my cousin." Helia said adding quotations around the words hot dancer chick. Before either one of the boys could reply the door opened and the teacher finally came into the class 15 minutes after the bell rang.

"Hello class, My name is Mr. Klepacki and I will be your art teacher for the next year." He said. He was a young teacher who looked very creative especially since he didn't stand in front of the class or sat behind his desk. He instead he sat on top of the desk and then continued.

"I see we have one of the new students in our class now." He said as he looked at the attendance sheet. "Riven would you like to speak?" Mr. Klepacki asked.

"I rather not." Riven said earning a couple of giggles from some girls.

"Ah Flora would you like to introduce yourself." Flora stood up and all eyes were on her. Helia was taken aback by the beauty that was Flora. The way that her light brown hair seemed to glisten under the florescent lights of the classroom, and the way the blonde highlights accentuated her gorgeous face made her seem as she had just step out of one of his dreams.

"Hi, my name's Flora." She said shyly and sat down. Helia simply adored the tone of sweetness in her voice, eyes and presence.

Riven had to admit that she was a pretty girl but she looked too innocent for his liking, unlike Musa whose pigtails gave her a innocent aura, but not so innocent that he felt like he was corrupting her. Although she had the face of an angel she had the body of a temptress, and oh boy was Riven tempted.

Musa was not the only girl Riven had found tempting. He saw sexy brunette in his art class, Darcy. Riven was attracted to Darcy but in a different way than he was attracted to Musa. Everything about Darcy oozed sex appeal, the way she crossed her legs, the way her fell over her shoulder when she looked at Riven, even down to the way her lips grazed her pencil as she bit it when she was bored. While Riven was thinking back to Musa and Darcy, Helia was stealing glances at the ever so pretty Flora.

His attention was redirected when the teacher began to talk about the curriculum in his class. He went on to explain features none of the boys in class were paying attention until the teacher mentioned something about doing nude portrait. The guys were all ears now. "The body is a beautiful thing and we should celebrate it." Mr. Klepacki said.

That was followed by some crude comments from some boys whom the girls in the art class frowned upon.

"You will have to draw a model on your own time." He finished. "Can it be from a magazine?" A boy asked from the back of the class.

"No, it most be a live model." Mr. Klepacki answered. "But today we will do a free draw, so draw whatever you want now." The bell rang soon after and then the boys were off to lunch.

Musa caught up with Layla in front of the cafeteria. "Hey Layla you going in now?" Musa asked when she noticed that Layla was preoccupied with something, well more like some one. "Laaaayyyyllllaaa." Musa said while waving her hand in front of Layla slowly. When Layla finally snapped out of her daze she looked at Musa with a confused look.

"Did you say something?" She asked Musa. "Yeah I asked are you coming in, but you were to busy looking at Nabu." "Nabu?" Layla asked. "Yeah that cutie you were staring at." Musa laughed. "I was not staring, just… admiring." Layla tried to clarify. "Sure you were." Musa said as she opened the door. She and Layla walked in the cafeteria which was very full with new students in every grade.

Musa and Layla were walking around looking around for a place to sit when the heard someone yell. "Hey, Musa over here!" She turned around to see her perky red-headed friend sitting next to her even perkier blonde friend. "Come on Layla over here." Musa said as she Layla walked over to the table. "Hey Muse" They said "Who's your friend?" Stella asked. "You guys this is Layla." She said as they both took their seats.

"Layla this is Bloom, Stella, and Tecna." She introduced them "Hey I'm Layla." She said to the group. "Hey Layla" They said in unison.

"Have you guys seen Flora?" Musa asked. "Who's Flora?" Layla asked. "She's another one of our friends, she just transferred in." Bloom said. "Cool." Layla said. "OMG have you guys seen the new eye candy this year?" Stella asked enthusiastically.

"That's Stella for you, when she's not cheering or acting she's got boys on the brains." Tecna said. All the girls including Layla and Stella laughed.

"Hey look there's Flora." Bloom said about to call her but was beat to it. "Hey Flora over here. Yooooo whooooo!." Stella said waving her hands around. Flora came over and joined the group.

A couple of tables away The guys were sitting having there own conversation. "So how was your day so far?" Helia asked Brandon. "Pretty good you know, I'm gonna put some plans into action this year." He said.

"Like what?" Nabu said as he sat at the table. "He's planning to make that cheerleader in his acting class his leading lady for real." Sky said slightly chuckling.

"I don't know why your laughing I saw you checking out her cheerleader friend Bloom this morning." Brandon shot back, making the other guys laugh.

"You guess are so pathetic." Riven said. Timmy scoffed at that statement. "And what was that Timster?" Riven asked in a slightly harsh tone. "Yeah, you said that they were pathetic, coming from the guy who couldn't keep his eye's off of Musa this morning." Timmy said.

"Yeah I know right." Brandon chimed in. "You were so into her during math class." "Hey I couldn't help it she's hot." Riven smirked putting his hands behind his head and closing his eyes remembering Musa dancing this morning.

"Could you stop calling her that?" Helia said giving Riven a disgusted look after all Musa was Helia's cousin. "Why would I do that, because it bothers you that I think your cousin is freakin' hot?" Riven smirked. "Well too bad."

"You better hope she didn't here that 'cause she'll kick you ass." Brandon said. "Yeah remember what she did to John freshman year when he kissed her?" Sky said as the guys shivered.

"What did she do?" Riven asked rather interested in what that little pixie could do. "You don't want to know dude." Nabu said shaking his head.

Riven looked over at Musa and wondered how much damage a girl like her could do. Then something broke his gaze. A laugh, more like a cackle, it was Darcy, the girl from his art class. She was sitting with two other girls who he presumed to be witches judging by their dark choice of color clothing. Darcy had been eating a banana rather seductively, which put a naughty idea into Riven's head. Darcy had looked away from the two witches sitting with her and straight into Riven's eyes.

The gold in Darcy's eyes was quite striking to Riven as he had failed to look away at the witch. As if she could have been more provocative she took another seductive bite of her banana while never breaking eye contact with Riven; which made Riven shift uncomfortably due to the now tightness of his pants. Regretfully Riven returned his attention to the boys who were now talking about a completely different subject than before.

The girls were sitting down laughing at funny first day stories they had when some one pulled up a chair and sat down next to Musa, Jarred.

"Hey Jarred the girls said in unison except Musa. "…Uh, hey girls you know my name too." Jarred said "Yeah I know everything that happens here." Stella said cheerily.

"So you know why I'm here?" Jarred asked smiling at them waiting for Stella to answer. "No, but as soon as you tell me I will." Stella said and everyone chuckled.

"Well I was here to figure out when I get to have my dance off." He said looking at Musa. All eyes that were at the table were now on Musa. Musa casually looked around as if she didn't know her was talking to her.

"Musa?" All the girls said waiting for her to explain or answer. Musa looked at Jarred and smiled. "Um how's Thursday after dance?" She asked feeling a little embarrassed. "That's fine with me." He said as he walked away and winked at Musa. Musa looked away a tad bit flustered.

"Musa care to explain?" Tecna asked questionably.

"Is that why you stayed after class?" Layla asked innocently.

"You stayed after class for him?" Tecna raised her brow. "No, it's along story." Musa said trying to change the subject. "Well we have all the time in the world." Bloom said.

Musa turned around and looked at Jarred, but then a magenta haired boy caught her eye, Riven. Right then and there she knew that this year would be ten times more interesting then any other school year she have ever encountered.


	3. Chapter 3

It was the end of the day and the girls were heading to there dorms on campus.

The girls all had one class all together; magical defense class. All the boys had one class together also; defenses against magic. At the end of the year the girls and boys would face of in a battle to get their final grades.

The girls had just got out of magical defense class and they were all tired.(After all the girls are still fairies, the boys are still heroes, and the Trix are still, well the Trix)They weren't tired physically but mentally. They were tired of hearing the same thing every year. How they were going to learn how to protect themselves with magic but not hurt the other person or the people around them. None of this interested the girls, they wanted to know how to kick ass with there powers. They knew they would learn to kick ass but that would come later in the year.

The boys on the other hand were really exited that they actually got to fight without getting in trouble. They were even more excited when they found out that they would get to have some classes with the girls, even though they had to fight them later on.

"So are we still on for the slumber party in Stella's dorm?" Bloom said. "Yeah, totally; Why would I have canceled?" Stella asked as they were walking to the dorm building a couple blocks away from the school. "I'm sure Bloom just wanted to make sure." Tecna said smartly. "Wait what slumber party?" Layla asked feeling left out since she was the new girl. Now Layla had felt more out of place then she ever did, who was she kidding. These girls had been friends for years, and she was just the new comer.

Sure Flora was new to the school as well but she already knew the rest of the girls. '_Oh, well I didn't want to go to the stupid slumber party anyway.'_ She lied to herself as she thought on all the fun they would have without her. Layla had never been to a slumber party before since she never really had any close friends to begin with; and by the looks of it Layla thought she never would.

"Oh we all go over to someone's dorm and we do all the usual like eat, sing, dance, makeovers,." Stella said getting more excited by the moment. "Yeah we also share our first day of school stories." Flora said in her sweet calm voice. "You should really come too." Bloom said. "Yeah it would be so slamin' if you did." Musa finished. "Um I don't know…" Layla began. She wasn't sure if they had invited her because they really did want her to join them or if it was out of courtesy and not wanting to be rude.

"Oh come on its not like you have anything better to do on the 1st day of school."

"Sure why not." Layla responded trying her best not to sound too eager. The girls all cheered. "So we all meet up in my dorm in two hours alright." Stella said as all the girls went their separate ways.

On Musa's way back to the dorm she bumped into a familiar face. "Hey Musa." The person said. "Hey Jarred, what are you doing here?" Musa asked suspiciously because this was the girl side of the dorm buildings. "Just wakening around getting to know this city better." This was Jarred's first time in the city of Magix, granted any city that Jarred would have gone to would be the first time he was in that city since jarred had never left his home realm until now. "What are you doing here?" Jarred replied.

"I was just on my way back to my dorm." Musa said as she was beginning to walk away from Jarred.

"Mind if I walk you there?" He asked walking in front of her to stop her from leaving. "I'm not sure you want to it's a pretty long walk." Musa said "It'll take some time to get there." "I have all the time in the world." Jarred said charmingly with a boyish grin.

"I wouldn't want to waste your time." Musa said avoided Jarred's gaze. Musa was pretty sure if she looked into Jarred's hazel eyes she would blush.

"Nah, it's all good, no better way to waste time then with you." He said smiling down at Musa. Musa smiled and looked at him briefly. "I guess you could walk me back to my dorm." Musa said walking along side Jarred. "I guess I could use this time to get to know you better." Musa said before it got to an awkward silence. "Great 'cause I want to know more about you too." Jarred said genuinely at the music fairy.

While the rest of the boys left MCPA Riven stayed behind. He was now at his locker when he heard someone speak to him. "Riven right?" asked the voice. Riven closed his locker and look at the person. _'The Vixen from art class'_ Riven thought.

"Yeah" Riven said half heartedly.

"Well I'm Darcy." She said "Well, I've had my eye on you." she said seductively.

"Ok then." Riven said uninterested. He began to walk the other way turning his back to Darcy. Then Darcy magically appeared in front of him. "Whoa how'd you…?" Riven said astonished.

"Well I'm a witch and I can do things like that." Then Darcy had a wicked thought as she smirked at Riven. "I could do a whole lot more too you know." She said suggestively.

Riven was now very interested in what she could do. "So you're new here huh?" She half asked snapping Riven out of his thoughts. He didn't get the chance to answer since she continued. "You should stick with me I can help you reach your full potential."

"Well I don't need your help." He said walking to the door. Darcy didn't appear in front of him to stop him like he thought she would. She simply said "You'll be back here for me." Then she disappeared.

"Wait so what's your other major?" Musa asked when she realized that Jarred didn't take two dance classes like she and Layla did. "Vocals of course." He said proudly.

"Whoa are you telling me that you're a vocalist." Musa said in disbelief. _'His schedule must be intense.' _ "Yeah, why do you seem so surprised?" Jarred said chuckling slightly. "No reason, ok so what else are you into?" She asked changing the subject.

"Besides you?" He said slightly smirking at his cleverness. He thought he had Musa there. "Those cheesy lines won't work on me they're all played out." Musa said smirking back at him. Boy was Jarred wrong.

He learned that Musa was very different then other girls, she wasn't scared to speak her mind or get down and dirty. "Well then uhh." Jarred said scratching the back of his head. "Well I play football, but you already knew that." He said. Musa tried to contain her giggles but she couldn't.

"Why are you giggling?" Jarred asked happy because he could make her laugh but confused as to why she was laughing.

"Sorry it's just that you're telling me that you're a hip hop dancing- football ball playing- singer and expect me not to laugh." She said smiling up at him. Musa had to admit that he was really cute and they did have a connection. If she believed in love at first sight, this could've definitely been it, but Musa was not anywhere near ready for a boyfriend; she had a music career to start.

Jarred on the other hand was ready to dive in head first into a relationship with Musa he

couldn't believe how they connected, how they both had so much in common, or how cute Musa looked when she was laughing.

Darcy was pacing back and forth in her dorm which she shared with her two other sisters, Icy and Stormy. She kept thinking about the one thing that kept plaguing her mind, Riven, that boy from her art class; with a scowl that her heart yearned for. "SHIT, why is he on my mind!" She cursed "Maybe you'll fall in love with him." A cold voice replied. "Yeah right Icy, get real." Darcy said back to her cold hearted sister.

"No, I think its love at first site" Stormy the youngest sister taunted. Darcy scoffed at that statement. To her love at first site was only for loser fairies like Bloom or Stella and their pretty boy toys like Brandon and Sky. But not for witches like her and her sisters who planned to rule the world. "Well we're going out you gonna come or stay here?" Icy asked plainly not really caring for her sister's answer. "I think I'm gonna stay here in the comfort of the dark and deadly." Darcy answered back. Stormy and Icy left the dorm but before they left Stormy said to Icy. "Now she's acting like a pathetic pixie pining over a boy."

"I heard that." Darcy said hotly ready to make her sister pay for such a crude statement, but by the time Darcy had conjured up her dark magic in to a sphere to two other witches had vanished with out a trace.

Jarred and Musa reached her dorm complex. Musa had enjoyed the conversation she and Jarred had on the walk to her dorm. She hand Jarred really understood each other and she love the way that she could just be herself and just let loose. They were now in front of her door. "Thank you, for walking me back to my dorm." Musa said. "No big deal, what kind of hero would I be if I didn't" Jarred said as Musa chuckled and lazily wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist as she gave him a hug to thank him. She pulled away and locked her azure eyes with Jarred's hazel ones. Musa was getting lost in the little green specs mixed in with his eye color. Musa had been so transfixed with Jarred's eyes, she didn't notice the way he was looking at her.

Jarred had been looking down in to the two deep pools that were Musa's eyes. If Musa hadn't had blinked Jarred would've slipped into a trance. He observed Musa, how her hair framed her face and contrasted against her porcelain skin, how her big blue eyes were slightly hooded at the moment almost in a dream state, how pouty pink lips were, or how kissable her lips seemed.

Jarred tilted his head further down getting closer to Musa, Musa reciprocated by leaning in towards. You didn't have to tell Jarred twice, he saw and opportunity and he was going for it. Jarred inched his face closer to the dancer in front of him, he was so close to her he could smell the lavender scent exude from Musa's hair. He inched closer, his nose slightly brushed over hers. He went in to close the small gap between their faces.

Then suddenly his phone began to ring. Snapping Musa out of her trance she quickly pulled away and he looked at his phone. "You should really take that." Musa said as she turned away. Anyone could see the disappointment on Jarred's face when he looked down at his phone. Boy did he have the worst luck, and boy oh boy did his mom have the worst timing.

"Thanks again for walking me back to my dorm." Musa said as she gave Jarred a peck on the cheek removing any trace of disappointment on his face before walking into the complex leaving a smile and a slight blush on Jarred's face. Now Musa really had a story to tell at the Slumber party and Jarred was surly enjoying his time in Magix.

_I know this is a lot of Musa and Jarred and Darcy and Riven but what fun would it be if they just got together with no drama? Lol, thank you guys for reading and please do review I love reading what you guys think of the story. Until next time ciao!_


	4. Chapter 4

It was Thursday now. Two days after the slumber party with the girls. Today was also her little dance off/lesson with Jarred. Musa decided to change the time from after class to before school started, so the girls wouldn't dog her about it the rest of the time. She also changed it because she wanted to get some time to sing. Especially if she was going to sing at the talent show next month. Musa had set a date on it. She had to have already had a meeting with a big time record label before her 18th birth day. She still had some time since she just turned 17 in May, she was the baby of the group but the one with the wildest dream and the most vivid way of making that happen.

She was walking to the dance studio where she said she would meet Jarred, when she heard voices coming from one of the art rooms. Musa sneakily peered into the room.

She saw Flora talking with Helia. Musa wasn't completely shocked that they were with each other. She was more surprised that they were flirting. Flora was a shy girl who usually kept to herself and was very quiet. Helia was her cousin and she couldn't help the fact that she found the thought of Helia putting the moves on Flora, one of her best friends, creeped her out.

Musa contemplated on whether or not she should interrupt their moment alone together. She thought it would be a great way to get back at Helia for always ruining her moments with a crush. She reached for the door handle but stopped when she realized she wouldn't just be interrupting Helia's moment with a crush but Flora's as well and she didn't want to do that to her. What has Flora done to her to make her disserve something like that?

Musa backed away from the door and headed to the dance room where she would be meeting Jarred. On the other side of the door that Musa had just recently walked away from was Helia and Flora, flirting with each other. "So how are you enjoying your first couple of days here at MCPA?" Helia asked Flora who was sitting on one of the desks facing Helia. "Pretty good so far, the people here are so nice and diverse, well most of them anyways." Flora said referring to the Trix and other witches. Helia chuckled and said, "Well I hope a beautiful flower like yourself does enjoys herself here." Flora blushed and looked down away from Helia's gaze.

She then noticed that Helia had been drawing something in his sketch book. "Hey, um what have you been drawing all this time?" Flora asked getting off of the desk walking towards Helia. Helia quickly flipped the page that he was working on to a different picture that was finished. "Oh, those doves are simply beautiful, I love the way they look like they're flying on the page." Flora said adoring the drawing that was presented before her. Helia was happy that she liked his drawing. He was very relieved that she didn't see what he was working on before. He was relieved that she didn't see because in fact he was working on a picture of her.

He didn't want her to think that he was some type of freaky stalker that head a weird interest in her. He wanted to show her it when they were on a different level with their relationship, if they were to have one.

Musa was in the dance room warming up to dance. She got a little bored waiting for Jarred so she began to do some ballet. She started off with some jetés and developpés. Then she began her turns, moving across the room. Jarred was making his way to the dance room, when he got there he couldn't help but smile as he looked though the window of the dance room.

He saw Musa doing pirouettes. Her hair was up in two pig tails that spun around her like ribbons. She looked so young and child like but so graceful and elegant. With so much focus and concentration but at the same time she made it look so easy and light that anyone would believe they could do ballet he was amazed. Jarred saw Musa slow down from her turns as she came to a stop and walk over to a ballet barre. He opened the door which caused Musa to turn around slightly surprised, but she eased when she saw it was Jarred. "Hey." He said. "Yo you made it." She said back and smiled.

In the gym it was no surprise that you could hear chanting, clapping, and stomping. It was MCPA's cheerleading team. They held practice there every morning before school started. They had morning practices ever since Stella became captain and won regionals and nationals. Stella was one of the best captain the school has ever had and with her best friend and co-captain, Bloom the squad was unstoppable. "Ok team lets take 5 alright?" Stella said. "Yess pleeeaaassseee." The squad said exhausted from the routine which the did over and over again. Stella had to make sure that the routine was flawless so they could go to regionals, granted since they won last year they were guaranteed a spot at regionals. Stella walk over to Bloom at the bleachers and sat with her.

Not too far away was Brandon and Sky. Watching the cheerleaders practice became second nature for Brandon but for Sky, not so much; he got suckered into it. The only reason Brandon watched cheerleading practice was because of Stella. It all started freshman year. He used to watch cheerleading practice every once in a while before they had cheerleading tryouts and Stella joined the team.

Ever since the first day he saw her in the gym during practice he said he would get her to be his girlfriend. Well that was before he found out that she was a princess. He had to figure out a way to get her to notice him. Brandon was finally ready to tell Stella how he felt.

Brandon wasn't always the hottie he was now. He was always a cute guy, that was undeniable but ever since sophomore year he's been a heartthrob. The summer before sophomore year had been very, very good to him. He had bulked up and had a new confidence to him. Even though he was a heartthrob and the big man on campus; he was shy around girls he liked and him liking Stella wouldn't be an exception.

Stella and Bloom were use to the audience their team always seemed to draw. Stella had her eye on a certain guy that was always at their practices, Brandon. Stella has always liked Brandon ever since freshman year but with every passing year he just seemed to get more attractive to Stella. She just wished he would talk to her.

"So you ready for your mini ballet class?" Musa said as she stepped away from the ballet barre. "As ready then I can ever be. I mean seriously how hard could it be? I could do those little turns you were doing." Jarred said cockily. "It can be very hard actually but since you think it's so easy lets get started with those little turns." Musa said as she walked to Jarred. "So… first, you start with you feet in fifth position and your arms in first." She said as she demonstrated. "Then you take your front foot, which in this case is your right foot and move it to second position and your right arm follows." She demonstrated.

Jarred watched as she showed what to do and nodded. "Then you move your right foot goes behind you and bend your front leg in a plié, your right arm goes in front of you and your left hand out to the side like this. Then push off and turn," She said as she did a single pirouette and look at Jarred. "I could do that." He said. He attempted what looked like the sorriest excuse for a pirouette to Musa. She tried her hardest not to laugh but she just couldn't contain herself.

"That was just practice." He said trying to make up for his poorly executed pirouette. "Yo, if you keep practicing like that..." She said. "What was wrong with it." He said. "A lot of things." Musa said chuckling a little. "Then why don't you fix what's wrong then." He said flashing Musa a charming smile. "Ok let's see, you arms were terrible." She said as she put his arms in the correct position. After that she fixed his back leg to where it should have been.

"Now push off and turn." She said backing away from him. He did a pirouette, well a better one then before. "That was… better." Musa said trying to complement him for trying. "You know what lets try some hip hop instead." Jarred said feeling fed up about embarrassing himself in front of Musa. "Why are you not up for the easy ballet?" Musa said mockingly. "No, but are you scarred to try some real hip hop." Jarred said he didn't know every thing about her but one thing he did know is that she would never turn down a challenge of her talent.

"Sure why not." She said stepping aside so Jarred could show her his dance moves. He did a couple of hip hop moves and gestured to do what he just did. Musa had memorized the dance but she got caught up looking at Jarred she didn't move. "Here let me break it down for you." He said standing next to Musa. "So drop one, then to the side two, then the other side then go over three and drop again four." He said Musa only looked at him. "Here." He said as he stood behind her and held her arms.

"Drop one." He said "No this is not plié." He joke making Musa laugh at how he tried to make Musa slouch over but Musa seemed to be in ballerina mode so she had perfect posture. "Ok I think I got it now." She said as she step out from Jarred arms and did the routine perfectly. Jarred was taken aback on how good Musa could execute a routine with only seeing it twice. "So how was that teach?" Musa said turning back to Musa. "That was pretty good." He said "You know that that was hot." Musa said back to him smirking. "Well then I gotta go, is it ok if I leave?" He asked politely.

"Only if you think you learned something." Musa said as she walked back to the barre. "Well maybe you'll just have to tutor me in ballet more often." He said heading towards the door with a smile. "Well maybe." She said as she watched him leave. Musa shook her head lightly and giggled to herself as she though about Jarred. She couldn't deny the boy did have moves, and smelt good, and had a nice smile and really nice arms and … Musa shook herself out of her own thoughts. Now was not the time to be daydreaming about boys no matter how nice his eyes and arms were, or…, Musa really did need to stop that.

Musa refocused on what she was there to do, trying out different songs for the talent show. Musa was guaranteed to win; she was almost overly talented but that didn't stop Musa from working hard. Musa's father always told her "Hard work beats talent when talent doesn't work hard." But every now and them Musa's mind slipped back on thoughts of Jarred.

Ok that's it for this chapter and I promise that there will be a lot more Musa and Riven in the other chapters since it seems like a lot of Musa and Jarred right now but that's only to help the story later on. Please read and review

Oh and do you guys think you can help me with something? I was looking for this fanfiction I read on this site a while back and I cant remember the name of it or the author. If you guys know it can you please tell me or link it to me.

In the fanfiction Musa was the lead singer of a band with the specialists, the other winx girls are in the story but not a part of the band. I think the band was called The warriors or something of that nature. Musa and Riven aren't dating in the story yet. And the band just got a call saying that they will be performing at an award show..? Idk its been a couple of years but if any of you guys know what im talking about please tell me or if you know for a fact the fanfiction has been deleted by the authour please let me know thank you guys soo much. _Xoxo, love ya' ciao_


	5. Chapter 5

It was two months since school started and mostly everyone was feeling overwhelmed, but Musa especially was feeling the pressure. With the talent show audition only one day away she thought it would be best to stay home and rest for the night, but her friends had other plans.

Musa and her friends had been invited to a party, but not just anyone's party. It was Andy the senior's party. His parents were going to be out of town for the whole week so Andy took it upon his self to throw a major party before his parents got back.

Musa not being the one for big group gathering initially passed on the seniors invitation, but after Stella got wind of them being invited she badgered Musa until she changed her mind, there was no way that they were going to miss one of the biggest social events of the year; especially if a senior had invited them.

All of the girls were in Stella's room getting ready for the party. With flat irons, makeup brushes, and clothes everywhere the room was chaotic. While the other girls fussed around with switching dresses and heels, figuring out if their hair should be up or down Musa just sat in the corner of Stella's room careful to not get into anyone's way. Musa was wearing white cropped tank top and distressed blue jeans with black gladiator sandal with her hair let down and a beanie on her head.

She sat in the corner wondering how the night would turn out. She already didn't want to go to the party because one, she didn't like parties two, the talent show audition was the next day and three, Layla had began to act different almost distant from her and she could not for the life of her figure out why.

Everything was cool with the two until one day Layla's responses to Musa's conversations were short, cold, and sometimes even harsh. Musa didn't ponder on her curly haired friend's action towards her too much since she had other things to focus on like how her audition stunt would go. Musa was taking a risk with her audition and doing something she had never did before, perform with another person. She hadn't told anyone what she would be doing at the talent show, if it were singing, dancing, or a whole other talent in general. Musa was a very private person that way, she always held an element of surprise to her, but as for Layla she would figure that out after the talent show audition.

Layla was looking at herself in one of Stella's many mirrors; she glanced at Musa through the mirror. Musa was sitting texting on her phone; the water fairy rolled her eyes at Musa. Layla shook her head slightly, she thought Musa was her friend, how could she do that to her? Layla had confided in Musa about her feelings towards Nabu months ago. Now here she is running and sneaking around with Nabu. At first Layla just heard about it in passing while going to class, she didn't believe the rumor until she saw it with her own eyes.

One day when Musa said she was going to stay after school in the dance studio to work on her audition for the talent show, Layla had stayed after school to help tutor some younger students with Techna for extra credit. She had walked passed one of the music rooms and overheard what was very clear flirting to her from Musa and Nabu. Saying things like..

"_I'm begging you not to go." _

"_My heart skips a beat when I'm with you." _

"_If your not there there's no one to impress."_

"_Your love can do what no one else can…"_

Since when the hell were these two IN LOVE?! Layla never felt so slighted and betrayed before. Yes she had been hurt by people she thought were her friends before but no one was as low to be secretly dating the guy she had feelings for and pretend to still be her friend and try to laugh and joke around with her.

Layla wasn't even surprised to hear that Musa changed her mind about going to the party conveniently after Nabu said he was going to go. What a little slut. Here Musa was going around acting as if she didn't have time for a boyfriend but sure made time to be with Nabu and flirt with Jarred. _"Maybe I'll tell Jarred."_ Layla thought to herself. She soon changed her mind because she wasn't that wicked and wouldn't stoop to Musa's level of low; she would just let karma handle this.

When the girls finally arrived at the party, fashionably late of course, the party was in full swing. The very large and expensive looking house was full of teenagers dancing, drinking, laughing, smoking, and even someone throwing up. The girls could feel the tension between Layla and Musa and thought it was best to not keep them around each other all night, so the split up into two groups; Layla, Bloom and Flora; and Musa, Stella, Tecna.

Bloom, Layla, and Flora made there was to the back of the house while the other group stayed in the living room and made their rounds saying hello to everyone. Techna had made her way over to Timmy, the guy in her advanced trigonometry class. The technology fairy was quite fond of the young man, he was sweet, funny and smart, all the qualities Tecna could ever want. You could even call him adorkable. The two started talking and it seemed like the rest of the party just faded in the background as they spoke about computers, and new programming systems.

A few hours after the girls had arrived Musa was ready to leave the party. She was so over and done with it. The music choices sucked and got very repetitive, which made it hard to dance to. The amount of guys wanting to talk to her and her friends just made her uncomfortable. There were people over drinking making them throw up left and right. A group of witches were smoking weed filling the room with smoke which she wasn't sure if the actual smoke itself was blurring her vision or if it was contact high from inhaling way too much of the stuff. All in all Musa was fed up and ready to leave, but she couldn't go home by herself since she wasn't exactly sure if she could drive back to campus in her state.

She would have to wait for Flora to drive her home, but by the looks of the way her and Helia were making googly eyes at each other it might be another hour until the brunette was ready to leave.

Riven made his way out of the kitchen and in to the living room with an open beer in one hand and a fresh one in his other. Riven was almost ready to go back to his dorm until he spotted an unhappy Musa sitting on a couch with her arms folded and her lips pouted glaring at Helia and Flora as a couple drunkenly made out next to the music fairy.

Riven with his liquid courage used this opportunity to go speak to Musa.

"So either you must really be into Flora or pissed off that Helia is hitting on her or you must be really over this." He said sitting down next to Musa and offered her the unopened beer.

Musa stopped her glaring just enough to look up at Riven to see him offer her a beer. "Thanks." She said "I really could use this right now." Musa opened the beer and took a long sip.

"You seemed kinda stressed" Riven said as he got a good look at Musa. She wasn't over done like some of the girl who were at the party wearing clothes two sizes too small or heels that they couldn't walk in sober let alone drunk. She was more relaxed, natural and laidback.

"I want to go home but my cousin is too busy trying to put the moves and Flora." Musa said, her voice was bitter and cold. Musa could have thought of a million and one things she would rather be doing than staying at this party.

"That's not why you're stressed." Riven commented "I kinda notice that you and Layla aren't really on good terms." It was very easy for Riven to tell that the was a riff in their friendship since he had class with both of them and they were once inseparable, but now they barely acknowledge each other unless it was necessary.

"Yeah, well that's not really my problem she's the one that's been throwing shade at me for no reason at all." Musa said taking another sip of her beer. She was so over this party these people and Layla.

"Well maybe it's 'cause you're dating Nabu."

Musa spit her beer out onto some unlucky passer-byers when she heard what Riven had said.

Riven was confused as to why Musa was acting so surprised, was it really supposed to be that big of a secret? If it was they should've tried to do a better job of hiding it Riven always saw them together, in the auditorium, music rooms, hell even the dance studio where Nabu had absolutely no business being in because he didn't sing or dance. It was obvious to Riven that Nabu went there to see Musa and it was that reason why Riven never did pursue Musa.

Riven thought it was a little underhanded that Nabu never said anything about Musa when he told her he might be having feelings for her.

"Why in heavens name would you thing I'm dating Nabu?!" Musa said after she finally composed herself. Before Riven got the chance to answer her, a slightly drunken Andy had interrupted the two.

"Hey Musa why don't you sing us something" Andy slurred. Andy was quite fond of Musa and one of his fantasies was that she would sing to him in his home…naked, but for now he would take the fully clothed performance form the young lady.

"Hey, can't you see we're taking here?" Riven said harshly. Riven was upset that Andy was acting like he wasn't even there but he was even more upset because he felt like Musa would've told him something he would've loved to hear fro her like, she's really not dating Nabu.

"You got a problem buddy?" Andy said to Riven, clenching his jaw and flexing his muscles indicating he was ready to fight.

"And if I do?" Riven said standing up to be eye to eye with Andy although Riven was taller, never on to back down Riven clenching is fists ready to throw down.

A small hand stopped him from swinging at Andy, it was Musa.

"You know what? Maybe I will sing a song." Musa said stopping the two men from fighting. Musa made her way to the piano that was located at the center of the room and began to play a couple keys. Everyone in the room stopped what they were doing to focus on Musa. The fairy played of few more keys and used her magic to loop the sound of the piano keys she had just played. One of the upperclassmen handed her a guitar and she strummed it truing to find the right note. Once she found it she began to sing

_I'm sorry if I seem uninterested  
Or I'm not listenin', or I'm indifferent  
Truly I ain't got no business here  
But since my friends are here, I just came to kick it  
But really I would rather be at home all by myself  
Not in this room with people who don't even care about my well being  
I do dance but don't ask, I don't need a boyfriend  
So you can, go back, please enjoy your party  
I'll be here, somewhere in the corner  
Under clouds of marijuana with this boy who's hollerin'  
And I can hardly hear  
Over this music I don't listen to  
And I don't wanna get with you  
So tell my friends that I'll be over here_

_Oh oh oh here, oh oh oh here  
Oh oh oh I asked myself, what am I doin' here?  
Oh oh oh here, oh oh oh here  
And I can't wait 'til we can break up out of here_

_Excuse me if I seem a little unimpressed with this  
An antisocial pessimist, but usually I don't mess with this  
And I know you mean only the best and your  
Intentions aren't to bother me, but honestly I'd rather be  
Somewhere with my people, we can kick it and just listen to  
Some music with a message, (Like we usually do)  
And we'll discuss our big dreams, how we plan, to take over the planet  
So pardon my manners, I hope you'll understand that I'll be here (Ooh)  
Not there in the kitchen  
With the girl who's always gossipin' about her friends  
Oh tell them I'll be here  
(Ooh) right next to the boy who's throwin' up  
'Cause he can't take what's in his cup no more  
Oh God why am I here?_

_Oh oh oh here, oh oh oh here  
Oh oh oh I asked myself, what am I doin' here?  
Oh oh oh here, oh oh oh here  
And I can't wait 'til we can break up out of here_

_Hours later congregatin' next to the refrigerator  
Some girl's talkin' 'bout a hater, she ain't got none  
How did it ever come to this? I should've never come to this  
So holla at me, I'll be in the car when you're done  
I'm stand-offish, don't want what you're offerin'  
And I'm done talkin', awfully sad it had to be that way  
So tell my people when they're ready that I'm ready  
And I'm standin' by the TV with my beanie low  
Yo I'll be over here_

_Oh oh oh here, oh oh oh here  
Oh oh oh I asked myself, what am I doin' here?  
Oh oh oh here, oh oh oh here  
And I can't wait 'til we can break up out of here (Oh oh, oh oh)_

It was very clear to everyone in that house that Musa talented but it made them feel slightly uneasy were they supposed to clap? Why would they she just shaded them all. Was this planned? How would she have known the party would be like this?

Well one overly drunken boy started to clap which lead a bunch of more people to clap for her and demand an encore. Musa shook her head, why didn't they get she didn't want to be there? Musa walked back to the couch and began sulking once more as she waited for her friends to be ready to leave.


End file.
